


I Can't Act

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied Sexual Reference, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is for me more than it's for you. Also spot the American Dad! Reference.

  "Can you pretend you're my boyfriend?"

  Simmons made a face at the orange soldier who asked the seemingly out of the blue question. "Why the hell would I do that?" Simmons scoffed, scrubbing at the gun in his hands harder. "And you think I'll want to do that after you got me into having to clean all this?" He gestured out to the assortment of weapons in front of them.

  "Simmons. Kai's visiting, and I promised her that if I ever relocated I'd get myself a date." Grif sighed. "And now that there are people around, I had to try. But-" He started, leaning against the table.

  "But now that you haven't even tried to get someone you have to lower your standards to me." Simmons pouted. He refused to make eye contact with Grif. The Hawaiian smiled.

  "Actually my standards were pretty low to begin with." he revived a punch in the arm. "Ow! I was kidding! God take a joke." 

  Simmons scoffed, throwing down the brown and oily towel on the table of weapons. "Everything's a joke to you!" He yelled. Tucker happened to be strolling past, he leaned in with a grin on his face.

  "Am I missing the lovers quarrel?" He asked, earning a glare from both reds. He put his hands up in mock surrender, slinking back out of the room.

  "Simmons, you know how she worries. I need a tiny social life." Grif groaned. He picked Simmons towel up for him and threw it over the maroon soldier's shoulder. "At least think about it." He said before exiting.

  Two days later and Grif was still nervous  when Kai's ship landed. She crashed into Grif in a crushing hug. "I cant wait to meet the babe my brother got!" She laughed. Grif tensed, grasping for the right words when an arm snaked around his waist. 

  Simmons was out of armor on the top half of his body, leaving his legs covered in maroon but his arms bare. Freckles littered his pale skin, and a green eye along with a red robotic one glanced at Grif. Kai was silent for a moment before gasping happily. "I knew you two would get together! Now kiss because I don't believe this for a second." She said the second part flatly. 

  Grif looked nervously at Simmons who returned the fright. They both shut their eyes as their lips connected, but slowly melting into the kiss. Grif pulled away and whispered, "Its ok, we'll leave our underwear on." Before Simmons pushed him lightly faking a laugh.

  "Not in front of your sister, honey!" He laughed nervously. They both turned to her, Kai's face was frozen in shock, along with the other cadets and soldiers in the yard. Bitters and Jensen exchanged disgusted looks.

  Kai hugged them both tightly. Saying something about how happy she was for them. "I fuckin' knew it."  Tucker grumbled. 

  "That was good acting, Grif. I think she bought it." Simmons told Grif later. 

 "Oh Simmons, you know I can't act." 

   "Oh."


End file.
